Crimson Storm
by Black-Kitsune-13-93
Summary: Erin comes home one night and finds her boyfriend, Bran, on a dating site. Or is he? She throws him out only to find the truth. She goes to him but does he accept the appology?


Erin came home to see Brand on the computer on a dating site as she walked over to say hello. She stopped and pulled the plug for the computer power.

"Hay!" he cried out as he glared at his girlfriend.

"I thought you weren't looking anymore." She said icily as she plugged the cord back in. He glared at her as she rose from the floor and dusted herself off.

She shoves brand out window of the second story. He cries out as he falls and sees his wrong doings. He falls on his back and cries out in pain as his back lands on a fallen branch. Tears flow down as he tries to move but he fails and finally he roles over and gets to his hands and knees. He hissed in pain as he sat up and sat on his feet and tried to look at the house.

Meanwhile, Erin boots up the computer and retrieves the last of information that Brand had used just before she walked in and pulled the power. She uploaded the file and saw a picture of her and Brand hugging from their childhood, she frowned and dug deeper. But in the end she found a card, it was yellow and blue, their favorite colors mixed together to make the border which was like a flowing and turning stream of water but it wasn't addressed to her. It was addressed to "Charlene", a person at Brands work.

A crack of thunder and lightning made Erin jump as rain soon pored out from the sky. She got up and walked to the window and saw Brand on his knees and his face to the sky. Brands eyes where closed as rain pored down and soaked him to the bone.

He tilted his face upwards closed his eyes and let the pain pass. Rain flowed past his hair and onto his shoulders and back. His coat was inside and he didn't think he was to welcome inside at that time, after all this was the third day this week she caught him doing the project. He didn't want Erin to find out so he would disguise it with a dating site. But he didn't know he was hurting her, only annoying her. Brand slowly got to his feet and walked toward the street that was now filled with afternoon traffic. He exited out the gate of the house and stopped only to look back at the house and feel the pain of lose in his heart. Then a drop of red falls with the rain he looks closely only to have a red drop fall on his face. He frowned and touched his cheek only to see blood on his cheek. Then another drop fell on his face toward his eye and another on his shirt, then his back and his pants then the world was filled with the poring red substance. He took at step and let his legs carry him.

Erin gasped as blood pored from the sky. She looked at the figure that was now stained in red blood as he moved out toward the busy street, hands in his pockets. She watches him walk down the street. She feels no ounce of regret then a small voice was heard as thunder and lightning clashed together in a sonic boom. Erin flinched and moved toward the computer and saw a mail sign. She clicked and saw it was Charlene from Brands work.

Brand

_I'm so happy for you and Erin. Hopefully the card will get out to everyone before she finds out about your engagement. Also the pictures of the ring are amazing! She is really lucky to have a guy like you but you might want to tell her about the dinner plans or she won't be too happy with you when she finds out._

_Anyway, happy proposing!_

_Charlene._

Erin stared at the message, Brand was proposing? She looked down and saw a small shadow from the charger from the computer. She got on her knees and saw a small black velvet box. She cracked a tear as she opened it. A sob escaped her lips as she looked at a small diamond on a silver band and lined with a row of smaller diamonds. She got to her feet and ran toward the door. She burst open and ran after Brand.

Brand had made it down Main Street and toward McKinley before his cell phone rang. He opened it and saw Erin's cell number, he pressed send and gently pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked tentivly.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Erin?"

"I'm sorry. I read the E-mail Charlene sent back. Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. Brand's eyes widened as he realized what e-mail she read. His plans have gone all to waste but he was happy that she understood the disguise he had to wear. "Where are you?" she pressed on not waiting for a response. Just as he inhaled his phone hissed and sizzled. He yelped in surprise as sparks flew from his phone and onto his hand. The phone died in a symphony of snaps, crackles, and pops as the phone short-circuited then blew up leaving only a tiny stream of smoke to rise from the phone. He bit his lip as he watched blood ooze onto the phone then to the ground. He looked up and saw a pay phone, he ran forward and ripped the receiver off the handle and inserted change into it. He doesn't hear the tone then realizes the "out of order" sign and he hangs up. His change clings to the change receptor as he takes his change. He walks a block and finds a restaurant, he walks in cautiously and sees only a guy with a newspaper.

"Can I use your phone?" Brand asks to the employee with the newspaper. The guy puts down the paper and points to the phone.

"Twenty-five cents a minuet." He explained to the red covered male and before the employee went back to his paper, he looked out side and saw lightning flash and he watched the windows rattle as thunder shook the rest of the foundation.

Brand punched in the numbers to Erin's cell phone and waited then he got her voice mail. Brand tried again, she still didn't pick up and after the third time she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she whispered, voice laced with exhaustion.

"Where are you?" Brand demanded his anxiety getting the better of him. He heard a soft whisper of voices the she screams.

"Erin? Erin are you all right? Erin!" Brand called out to her then a guy picks up and he laughs, "What did you do with her?" he demanded. The male only laughed and hung up. Bran cursed then ran out the door and left two dollars and no change. He burst out the door and ran down the ally way. He had a guess on where she was but other than that assumption, he had nothing. He ran across town and found the spot and saw Erin on the ground being kicked by thugs. Rage rose in Brands stomach as he cried out and ran toward the group. One thug dressed in what used to be yellow tuned and got a punch square on his chin, which led to his downfall. The others cursed and ran off and didn't return. Brand dropped to his knees and helped his wet love to her knees until she cried out then slumped back down.

"I'm sorry Brand." Erin whispered softly. She clung to him and waited for her body to get used to the pain in her left leg. She didn't move for a bit and realized she couldn't feel the blood filled rain fall on her face. She looked up and met Brands sky blue eyes. She could see her own blue eyes in her loves. They stair deep into each others eyes and kiss passionately as the blood faded to actual rain and pored down from the heavens and bathed the two lovers in the tears of heaven.

_One year later, the two were married but in a accident that took both of their lives. Erin died instantly but Brand died on the table. Then three days after they were burred side by side on a Friday the 13__th__._


End file.
